magicalgirlpolicyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vivian Joy
Vivian Joy, often shortened to Viv or other variations, is a character in Magical Girl Policy. She is a freshman at SAU that attempts to balance her college life with a superhero career. She became Spirit Guard Felicity, the third member of the Spirit Guard and reincarnation of the Scholar, about seven months prior to the start of the series. She, Kara, and Noriko share a dorm, and are eventually joined by Rob, the final Spirit Guard. Physical appearance Vivian has a diminutive body type, being barely five feet tall. She has long black hair that reaches to her knees, which she would like to keep shorter can't due to her healing factor. She is almost always seen with an impish grin. Despite her small frame, Vivian is very loud with a voice that carries far. As Spirit Guard Felicity, her appearance is largely unchanged, but her bangs become pink in color. Her costume consists of a pink single-piece cheerleader uniform and heeled boots. The Disconnection Effect and Hush Corps work to block those who would associate Vivian with Felicity. Prior to transforming for the first time, Vivian's hair reached just past her shoulders. Her vision was impaired, so she wore glasses. She also struggled with acne. Personality Vivian is energetic and outgoing, being quick to befriend others. She has a flair for the dramatic and can be stubborn. She has a lighthearted disposition and is willing to crack a joke in any situation. She has an irreverent sense of humor that she uses to make light of whatever those around her won't talk about, which creates a sense of openness in her presence. She sometimes thinks before she speaks and says something more insensitive than funny, immediately apologizing whenever it happens. Vivian likes to show her affection to her friends by annoying them. She jumps at the chance to tease them whenever they leave themselves open to a zinger and plays minor pranks like disorganizing their space. However, she is careful to do this only to those who know she means no harm. She has a tendency to nickname people, and also makes up terms by combining existing words. She is a large fan of film, liking to collect classics and indies as well as keep up with the industry. This is reflected in her Film minor, which she admits doesn't mesh with her Developmental Psychology major. She takes her academics very seriously and has a scientific thought process. Vivian is a member of SFEERS; her only real overlapping interest is anime, but she follows Kara's lead to be there for Robynne, also taking the chance to get closer to Cory. She was a cheerleader in high school, and joins the SAU Cheerleading Team to help Robynne spy on captain Cammy DeCroix. While transformed into Spirit Guard Felicity, she is granted access to the Scholar's combat instincts. She prefers to fight from a distance using flaming projectiles, but has to be wary about the collateral damage her more powerful attacks can cause. She has a reputation for arriving to a battle late. Vivian has no problem using her powers for convenience in everyday life, reasoning that since Fate manipulated her life into receiving the baggage of a Spirit Guard, she is free to use what she's given. In the past, Vivian was insecure about her acne and would often eat chocolate ice cream and vent with her mother, which she dubbed "choco-phagial communication therapy". She no longer finds herself needing this therapy, but she still has a sweet tooth and looks for any excuse she can to eat ice cream. Abilities Like the other Spirit Guard, Vivian has an aura of a plant scent: the fruity, sticky scent of a flower in a rainforest. The aura flares up while transformed into Felicity, protecting her from most forms of non-empathokinetic damage, including bullets. Vivian's empathokinetic perception, like Kara's, is average among the Spirit Guard. She is pained when Investiture is drained in her vicinity. Her EKP improves as Felicity and allows her to sense even regular emotions. Vivian's complex Investiture grants her a strong resistance to having it drained by a monster. Prior to transforming for the first time, calling upon her Investiture revealed her Ardent Resonance, a pink glow around her body and the Ardentian symbol of felicity on her forehead, which marked her as a future Spirit Guard. Vivian transforms into Spirit Guard Felicity by holding her Spirit Stick and, while feeling felicitous, pulling the baton apart and saying a key phrase to it. This obscures her in a pink glow that renders her invulnerable during the transformation. She is placed in a sort of pocket dimension dubbed the Transformation Station while the process completes. She reverts to her normal form by either losing consciousness or willing her power to return to her Investiture while subconsciously feeling out of danger, though her body returning to normal leaves her feeling weak for a short time. Her power-down time is relatively short, second only to Robynne's. Transforming into Felicity grants superhuman attributes and the Scholar's combat instincts to use them. She tends to hang back while Valor and Tenacity keep the monster's attention, then releases powerful fire attacks. She carefully aims her strikes so the flames don't damage her teammates or civilians. Felicity can mentally summon her weapon to her hands as well as dismiss it. It initially takes the form of a pair of pink pompoms, but clapping them together switches between this form and its true appearance of a staff that conjures pink flames. Her special moves require her to hold her staff and speak the name of the move, which utilize the element of fire. Felicity has a fast-acting healing factor that seals up wounds, prioritizing the smaller ones. It also attempts to keep her appearance consistent, leaving her relatively unblemished even during a violent battle. Powering down resets Vivian's body to how it was when she powered down for the first time, which she regularly uses to skip showers and other grooming. Vivian herself has a lesser healing factor that acts like an accelerated version of the human body's natural regeneration. Both forms of healing are fueled by calories, so Vivian uses this super metabolism to get away with a diet disproportionately dedicated to sweets. The Disconnection Effect causes those who look at Spirit Guard Felicity or her image to mentally assign that sole name to her, but it's weakened via repeated exposure. The effect applies on some level even to those who know that she's Vivian, perceiving the two forms slightly differently. It also prevents Felicity herself from accidentally calling her fellow Spirit Guard by their real names. Vivian occasionally receives visions of her past life as the Scholar during her sleep, complete with the Scholar's emotions and other sensations. While said visions provide information on the Ardent Empire and thus some background on the Spirit Guard's mission, the team believes they're actually granted in order to help the Spirit Guard in the future. Special moves *'Encircling Joy:' Launches a trail of flames through the air that constrict and burn its target. *'Inferno of Happiness:' This move apparently has a wide range, as Felicity cancels it when Charity gets too close. Biography Background During Vivian's senior year of high school, she and her family spectated an SAU volleyball game. One of the players, Mallory Drake, approached her after sensing her aura, and the two became friends. Seven months prior to the start of the series, Vivian transformed into Spirit Guard Felicity to battle a monster called Dramatica at an outdoor theater. Her friend Kara joined the Spirit Guard as well three months later. Vivian decided to attend SAU to pursue a Developmental Psychology degree, sharing a dorm with Kara and Noriko. Part 1 Kara senses a monster disguised as a Zombie Mansion machine at the Loose Change arcade, leaving the area to transform and alert her fellow Spirit Guard. Felicity is the last member to arrive, using Encircling Joy to bind and incinerate Polygal, who is finished off by Tenacity. Unlike her teammates, she doesn't see Robert, Cory, and Eli hiding behind a counter until after the fight. She notices Rob's glowing and is about to comment on how it resembles the Ardent Resonance that marks a future Spirit Guard, but is interrupted by her teammates. Robert is convinced to give the heroes his phone number so he may be contacted when they figure out what exactly his glowing means. The Spirit Guard contact Kunapipi and the Hush Corps for more information on Robert, and it is confirmed that he is to be the final Spirit Guard, so the team decides to meet him and feel out his character. Vivian goes with Mallory to visit Rob, Cory, and Eli's dorm under the pretense of Mal fearing for her brother's safety since he was attacked at work. The two probe Rob for details of the attack, and are surprised to hear how he fearlessly stood up to Polygal despite being unaware of the Spirit Guard's existence. Vivian and Cory take immediate interest in each other and agree to sit together in their film class tomorrow. The Spirit Guard and Noriko discuss their findings on Robert. Vivian assures Angela that Robert's supposed coldness is to be expected of one with the power of serenity. Eli visits to retrieve a graphing calculator Mallory had borrowed, and is introduced to Mal's friends before leaving. The team decides Rob can be trusted to join them, so the Hush Corps text him to meet the Spirit Guard at the Standridge Hill Stone Circle tomorrow night to learn why he glowed. The Spirit Guard and Kunapipi meet Robert at the Standridge Circle, where he is told about Fate, the Ardent Empire, and his own role as the last Spirit Guard. Robert turns down joining the team, as becoming Spirit Guard Serenity would transform him into a woman and ruin his life. When he mentions having to leave Cory and Eli as a reason why he won't do it, Tenacity tells him he could remain part of their lives and convinces the Spirit Guard to reveal their identities to him. Vivian is in disbelief when Noriko appears with Cory and Eli, who had been spying on the meeting. Vivian tells Rob the team knows what they're asking of him is unreasonable, but each previous member had joined just when they were needed. With everyone sworn to secrecy, the meeting ends. Vivian is hurt that Cory discovered her biggest secret without permission and starts to avoid him. Vivian and her friends go to Rale Valley Mall for some shopping, but sense a strange empathokinetic humming from seemingly random locations. A little while later, the Spirit Guard sense Investiture being drained in Rob's direction and transform. The team gets split up by Day LaMode's mannequin army, with Felicity finding it difficult to use her fire attacks in such close quarters and proximity to Charity. When the mannequins suddenly return to normal, Felicity, Charity, and Valor regroup and rush to the wounded Tenacity's side. They're surprised to see that Robert had transformed into Spirit Guard Serenity to kill LaMode and save Tenacity's life. Their gratitude for Rob's sacrifice is cut short by Noriko, who warns them about the incoming police. Felicity buys time by showing herself to the cops and distracting them with her flames, then heads to Kunapipi's office to debrief. Part 2 After debriefing, Vivian delivers dinner to Cory and Eli, who along with Angela are moving Rob's belongings to Vivian's dorm, where Rob is to move. She then does the same to Nick and Will, who have to stay up late doctoring Rob's records. She returns to her dorm that night to find the moved-in Robynne, who had been in tears over her transformation and wants to be alone. Vivian treats her to a "choco-phagial communication therapy" session where Robynne eats ice cream and lets out her frustrations about her situation. Vivian explains several of the Spirit Guard's powers, and is excited that Robynne shares her interest in theorizing about them. Noriko appears and apologizes to Robynne for misjudging her. Vivian teases the stoic ninja for her kindness in retrieving the comic book Rob had dropped at the mall, but is kicked out of the room for once again making a mess of Noriko's bed. Vivian wanted to be with Robynne for longer, but is assured that she's feeling better now and wants to relax for the rest of the night. The next day, Robynne brings Vivian, Kara, and Noriko to help buy a wardrobe for her new body. Vivian's inclusion wasn't initially planned, and Robynne regrets bringing her along since she keeps suggesting clothes Robynne is obviously uncomfortable with. When pressed on the matter, Vivian reveals she's been avoiding Cory because he found out her secret identity, something she had only planned to tell her soulmate. Robynne reminds her that the spying was Rob's idea and asks her to give Cory a second chance. That Monday, Vivian, Kara, Cory, and Eli check out the booths set up for Club Week, with Vivian being more receptive to Cory again. They visit the SFEERS booth manned by ergoAwesome and Zemiron. Cory and Eli are quick to join the nerds' club, but to Vivian's surprise Kara joins as well. When Kara explains that Robynne will likely sign up and enjoy her friends' company, Vivian signs up too, also wanting to get closer to Cory. Vivian later decides her handle in the club will be OverdoomNumber3-BreakerOfWills in a failed attempt to give all of the Spirit Guard a themed set of names. The next day, Robynne decides she's ready to return to class, so Vivian helps her prepare in the morning and coaches her on what to say if prompted to talk about things a normal girl is expected to know. Once classes are over, Robynne tells everyone how her day went, saying it could've been worse. She makes special mention of SFEERS president Fretribution, who she noticed had a textured aura when she signed up for the club. Vivian is excited to see Angela arrive with Mallory, who has recovered enough to be walking about. Robynne tells Vivian she had a vision of the Shrine Maiden last night, so an impromptu Spirit Guard meeting is held. Vivian offers a theory that the names of the Princess's team are rendered as garbled sounds as some sort of measure to keep the Other Power from tracking the team's reincarnations. Vivian, Kara, and Mallory eavesdrop on Robynne and Angela's surprise private conversation, where the latter reveals her theory of cheer captain Cammy DeCroix being reincarnated from the Empress, something she hasn't told the others out of fear they won't believe her since they can't sense auras as strongly as she or Robynne. Robynne senses the others behind the door and opens it so they can cry out their misunderstandings with Angela. The gang figures that their best option is to have Robynne accept Cammy's invitation to the cheer team and act as a spy. Vivian finds the suggestion of sending Robynne into an environment she's not remotely prepared for to be irresponsible, and presses her on why she's even considering the idea. Robynne explains that she wants to topple Cammy for being a more dangerous version of Evelyn, the one who ruined Robert's high school life. They decide to go through with the plan, which involves Robynne returning Cammy's dress bribe and presenting several demands in return for joining the team, such as Vivian joining as well so she won't be alone. Vivian warns Robynne that this plan will likely involve months of drama, but is ready to coach her and have her back. Part 3 Vivian coaches Robynne on how to approach Cammy with the offer to join the team. They later find the captain, with Robynne and Cammy sending their friends away in order to have a one-on-one meeting. Robynne claims Vivian missed tryouts and is jealous of her roommate for being offered a spot on the team. One of Robynne's conditions for joining is granting Vivian a spot as well, as she is also a SFEERS member and thus valuable to Cammy's goal of controlling the club's Student Council votes. Robynne also demands to be granted promotion assignments that can be safely skipped, but is unable to get the same privilege for Vivian. The next day, Vivian and Robynne fill out their bios and head to a photo shoot for use on the cheer team's website. While Robynne takes her turn in front of the camera, Vivian quickly befriends Stacy, another cheerleader that Robynne is friends with. Afterwards, Vivian and Robynne head to the SFEERS opening social to meet with Cory, Eli, and Kara, with Stacy tagging along at Vivian's request. Vivian and Robynne were ordered by Cammy to show up in their cheer uniforms, but they exploit a loophole by changing in the restrooms once they get there. Vivian initially watches Cory play rounds of his Invokers card game, but he eventually catches the hint that it's boring her, so the two take to socializing with the club's other members. After the social, Vivian and friends hang at Cory and Eli's dorm for a while, with Robynne leaving shortly after Stacy to let her coupled friends be. Vivian and Cory spend the night watching Commander Earth, wanting to see if the cartoon from their childhood is as bad as they remember. Vivian wakes up in the morning and chastises Cory for letting her fall asleep, as she has to run off to meet her family for church. Vivian fails to receive Cory's text about Cell-celia and is unable to join the fight, as her phone was getting no reception in the Kessler Building. The next morning, the team discusses Robynne's vision, which notably featured the Princess utilizing her religion's forbidden emotions to lie her way past the corrupt Vice-Archon Liff. The others are concerned as none of their visions had any signs of this, which leads them to wonder if the Shrine Maiden, like Robynne, had the keenest empathokinetic perception among the team. As the meeting winds down, Tanya appears with a surprise promotion assignment for Vivian and Robynne. The two of them along with Stacy and Lilly are to hand out fliers for SFEERS's upcoming Mega Mash Family Battle tournament, doing so at the Billot Building during the lunch rush. Robynne is frustrated that Cammy is ignoring the agreement to ditch promotion, but Vivian assures her that this job is important to their infiltration mission as it'll make Cammy think she has Robynne's loyalty. Vivian is paired with Lilly for the promotion. Relationships Angela Warrant Vivian finds it particularly fun to annoy her friend and teammate Angela, who has a reputation for being a stick in the mud. In battle, Spirit Guard Felicity relies on Valor to keep the enemy's attention so she can effectively fight from a distance. Mallory Drake Vivian met and befriended Mallory after watching her in a volleyball game. Mal is quick to reciprocate Vivian's teasing, often liking to keep things out of the shorter girl's reach. In battle, Tenacity and Felicity serve as the team's main close- and long-range offense, respectively, and the two are competitive with each other over their combat prowess. Kara Balmer Vivian and Kara have been friends since high school, with Kara joining the Spirit Guard three months after Vivian. The two share a room once at SAU. Having known her the longest, Kara is the most used to Vivian's antics and will even sneakily cause minor mischief and pin it on her. Vivian's sweet tooth has her often craving Kara's baking. Robert Dreese/Robynne Darling Vivian is quick to understand how unfair the destiny Fate has thrust onto Rob is. After transforming, Robynne becomes Vivian's roommate. Vivian uses her boundless energy to keep Robynne's spirits up, utilizing her irreverent brand of humor to poke fun at the ridiculousness of Robynne's situation. Her nicknames for Robynne, Rosy and Red, both reference her scarlette hair. Robynne sometimes finds Vivian's antics annoying, but appreciates that Vivian never walks on eggshells around her, which can bait her into doing some needed venting. The two share a scientific thought process, liking to discuss theories on and experiment with empathokinesis. Vivian follows Kara's lead of joining SFEERS to be there for Robynne, also joining Robynne on her infiltration of the cheer team so she won't be alone in such a harsh and unfamiliar social field. Vivian warns Robynne that she plays up a stereotypical cheerleader personality while on duty so captain Cammy won't suspect her. Cory Frost Vivian and Cory show immediate interest in each other, with the two actively welcoming the other's sense of the humor that others tend to find grating. Vivian starts giving him the cold shoulder after he spies on the Standridge Circle meeting, but their relationship returns to how it was before after Robynne convinces Vivian to give him a second chance. Vivian joins SFEERS in part to get closer to Cory. The two eventually start dating, which typically involves their shared love of indie film. Eli Drake Vivian's similarity to Cory has her easily fit in with him and his best friend Eli, who finds himself having to play the straight man to the two jokers. With Kara being into Eli, the four of them being together often forms into something of a double date. Noriko Yukimura Vivian likes to tease her stoic roommate Noriko, who will display rare emotion in response to Vivian's antics. Vivian nicknames her Spooky after her tendency to startle others by quietly entering a scene before making her presence known. Noriko is quick to figure out whenever something is another product of Vivian's mischief, and will shut Vivian down if particularly tired of it. Stacy Ambrose After joining the cheer team, Vivian quickly befriends Stacy, as they are both outgoing friends of Robynne. As far as Stacy knows, Robynne joined the cheer team specifically to secure a spot for Vivian. When the three of them are together, Vivian and Stacy playfully tease their more reserved friend. Gallery Felicity t.jpg Ice cream therapy.jpg|Vivian cheers Robynne up by having her eat ice cream and complain about her transformation. Robynne dress.png|Vivian presses a dress to Robynne that Cammy sent as a bribe. Robynne and Vivian cheer shoot.png|Robynne and Vivian at the cheer photo shoot. Robynne Vivian Stacy.png|Robynne, Vivian, and Stacy on their way to the SFEERS social. Vivian and Cory.png|Vivian and Cory watch a movie. Spirit Guard.jpg|Felicity with the rest of the Spirit Guard. Trivia *In Chapter 18's author commentary, Taralynn Andrews says that Vivian's use of humor to broach sensitive subjects is based on Andrews's father. *When deciding on her handle, Vivian came up with matching names for each member of the Spirit Guard that correspond to when they joined the team and some aspect of their character: **OverdoomNumber1-WreckerOfFun references Angela's no-nonsense attitude. **OverdoomNumber2-BringerOfPain references Mallory's physical strength. **OverdoomNumber3-BreakerOfWills references Vivian liking to annoy her friends. **OverdoomNumber4-RotterOfTeeth references Kara's love of baking. **OverdoomNumber5-BenderOfGenders references Robynne's transformation changing her sex. *In the October 2016 Q&A, Vivian is said to prefer cute cars like Volkswagen Beetles. *In the same column, it is revealed that Vivian dates casually, but her reputation of doing so for fun has made it difficult for her to enter a serious relationship. *In the November 2016 Q&A, Andrews imagines Vivian likes to watch slasher films for the shock value on Halloween. *In the December 2016 Q&A, it's said that if Vivian was prompted to name her computer, she would go for an obscure sci-fi reference. Category:Spirit Guard Category:SFEERS Category:SAU Cheerleading Team